


The Aftereffect

by Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 12:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: Set three years after Bill's failed plot to unleash weirdmageddon, a new set of twins appear in gravity fall's thanks to a string of bad luck during their bus ride, things get worse for the twins before they know it and they have to team up with the various residents of Gravity Falls not only to solve this mystery, but to survive when the Villain is out for blood. warnings in story





	1. Sun and Moon's unexpected stop

**A man walked along a road while a bus passed him by which made him smirk before the camera panned away from the man to reveal TME walking along the road.**

**"Welcome dear readers, if the summery wasn't enough, I'll go into details without spoiling anything if I can." TME said while the camera panned to the bus while TME's voice narrated to the readers.**

**"We go to the bus that just passed us to reveal the main characters of the story, and no its not Dipper and Mabel, they'll appear later as major characters, the main characters are the creation of Moonibinbon, a fanfiction friend, their names are Sarai and Moon, or Sun and Moon, two female twins that star in this story." TME said while the bus approached gravity falls.**

**"Now then, the reason for the twins heading to gravity falls is simple, thanks to the bus driver being new to the company he works for, the three got a bit lost, more like the bus driver trying to take a shortcut to get back on his route but got lost sense...well...I did say no spoilers so I'll let the characters speak for me when the story starts." TME said before the camera panned back to him while TME grinned when he saw gravity falls in the distance.**

**"Alrighty then, lets start the story, word of warning it will get dark for various reason, also this story and characters are the idea of Moonibinbon while I write the story with help of Mooni." TME said while the scene shifted back a bit to before the bus passing TME.**

* * *

**Bus heading to Gravity falls/bus/ Sarai, Moon, driver**

The bus driver was nervous, and for good reason too ever sense he picked up these twins, he wasn't a superstitious guy but something felt off about them, not in a bad way about them but like something bad was about to happen soon.

He had bad luck ever sense he picked them up, first off he was a new guy at the bus company he worked at, second being the new guy there he had to go along routes he wasn't used too, now third and finally the worst part that lead to his predicament.

An avalanche blocked the road along his usual route and when he used the GPS on the bus it led him along various roads before the GPS kicked out which unnerved him further when he drove along the road.

He passed a man that walked along the right side of the road that lead to a place called Gravity falls while the camera panned to the back seat.

* * *

We go to the twins in question, twin girls to be exact, the common things between them was that they were both 14 years old, stood at 5'4, had light brown hair, they had a slightly tan complexion though it leaned more on the pale side, they had green eyes, Sarai had a slight blue color mixed in with the green.

Lets start with Sarai, or Sun as some like to call her sense it works with Moon's name, her hair was in a single pony tail that led down her back with red and dark blue highlights that pattered around her head, She wore a bright green shirt with black flame like lines for patterns and black shorts that ended just above her knees, on the back was a reapers scythe like pattern which angled around her head and down her left shoulder, while on the front was a sun being covered by the Moon, her shoes where dark green with white shoelaces.

Sun's personality was normally good with speaking with people, and finding the bright side in things, even if things looked bad in the past, however she is self-conscious of people making fun of her or her sister and it can get extreamly ugly when someone messes with her sister, she also had a fear of needles and being alone.

For Moon's attire, sense she was a little self-conscious about her appearance, she normally wore baggy clothes that covered her body, right now her clothes were a mix of a bright but not to bright gold sweater with black long sleeves and black cargo pants, on the front of her sweater was an eye like Icon, and on the back was a Moon icon, for some reason it just clicked with her when she found the sweater, Moon also wore bright gold tennis shoes with red laces, she had brown heir that stopped just below her ears.

Moon's personality was normally the quieter of the two, to put it all in one combined word, she was anti-social to an extent, every conversation with her normally ends with Moon somehow talking herself into an awkward silence and Sun had to help her a lot, she also gets depressed easily if things look bad, she is also sensitive about her weight but tries to keep it to herself, Moon's greatest fear is losing Sarai.

The twins share one thing with their personalities and it's the fear of letting the other down.

Now then, now that we finally got the character descriptions out of the way, lets get to the story itself, the twins are talking to one another about their trip.

* * *

"Sun?, why do you think we came this way?, seems kinda out there for a detour." Moon said in a worried tone while she looked out of the window before she turned to Sarai who looked back to Moon for a moment before looking back out of the window with a smile on her face.

"No clue, at least think of it like this, we get to have a slight adventure before we get back home." Sarai said with a smile before she saw a sign and read it out loud.

"Gravity falls huh." Sarai said which got Moon's attention. "Gravity Falls?, odd name for a town right?" Moon asked which made Sarai shrug before they heard the driver speak up.

"Hay you two, I gotta stop for gas, sorry about this by the way, I had no idea we would be heading this way." The driver said which made Sarai smirk.

"No problem, kinda gives us a chance to explore the town right?" Sarai said which made Moon fidget a bit when she felt like something bad was about to happen soon when her gut started to feel funny.

"Will we be OK Sun?, I don't know why but I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Moon said which made Sarai look over to Moon before smiling.

"Don't worry Moon, if anything does happen, I'll protect you." Sarai said which made Moon smile, though it didn't help that the bad feeling she was having was only getting stronger the closer they got to Gravity falls while the scene shifted to when the bus pulled into the newly built gravity falls gas station.

* * *

**Gravity falls gas station/ parking lot/ Sun, Moon, driver**

Sun, Moon, and the driver walked off of the bus while the sun was setting before they looked around the area for a moment to get a general idea of their current area.

It seemed the gas station was recently built near a place called Greasy's diner while a sign with a arrow on the front sat in front of the diner that read, **Follow the arrows to the mystery shack for mysterious wonders.**

"Mystery shack?" Sarai said with slight confusion before Moon walked up to her. "Something wrong Sun?" Moon asked before Sarai looked to Moon while pointing to the sign near the diner.

"Some signs next to the diner over there said something about some shack." Sarai said before he stomach growled which made her blush in embarrassment before Moon's did as well which made her blush to.

The two looked to one another before chuckling before hearing the driver speak up.

"If you two wanna grab a bite to eat, I suggest you take it." The driver said which surprised the twins before he walked over to the gas pump before he checked the types of fuel while Sarai smirked.

"Well then Moon, wanna listen to the man and get a bite to eat?" Sarai said before Moon smiled a little before nodding before the two went to greasy's to grab a bite to eat while the driver took the chance to look at the Bus's engine, after all of the bad luck that's been happening to him lately, for all knew he might get engine trouble later.

"Alright, lets hope this book helps." The driver said before he opened the hood of the bus before he grabbed a thin book from his coat, however he didn't notice someone walk up behind him while he read the title out loud to make sure he got the right one.

"How to check for engine trouble and how to fix it for dummies." The driver read to himself before sweatdropping.

"_That's...an odd title for a book." _The driver thought before he felt someone tap his shoulder which confused him.

"Yes?" The driver said while he placed the book in his pocket before he turned around to get the shock of his life when he felt someones hand cover his mouth before he was lifted from the ground effortlessly before the driver had one last thought.

_"Today is... really... un..lucky... for... me..." _The driver thought before falling unconscious while the camera panned to the diner.

* * *

**Greasy's diner/ interior/ Sun, Moon (Sarai will be called Sun from now on unless a character says her name)**

We go to when Sun and Moon walked into the diner, the twins looked around the room and found out that there was only 3 other people in the place.

One was a really bulky lumberjack with red hair, looked like he had a short temper as well, another was a woman in front of the lumberjack, she wore a blue and white hat with a pinetree symbol on it, finally there was the waitress who was wiping the counter clean, she had one eye open while the other was closed.

Sun walked to the counter to order some food while Moon grabbed the wallet her dad gave her for the trip, the only things in there though was enough money for food, a few cheap gifts, travel funds for the trip, hers and Sun's ID's sense Sun was saving up for a leather wallet with a chain attachment, and small notes with phone numbers on them.

"Hello?, is this place open or are we to late?" Sun asked while the waitress looked up before smiling.

"Why hello, haven't seen you around these parts, my names Susan, what can I get yah?, business is a bit slow today for some reason and Wendy and her dad, Manly Dan, are the only ones here." Susan said while Sun looked to the duo while her eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"_Wow!, that guy must fight bears to get muscles like that, no wonder people here call him Manly Dan." _Sun thought before she looked back to Susan who smiled at her.

"Well...what do you recommend?, Moon and I are new to Gravity falls, our bus stopped at the gas station to refill on gas, for some reason the bus's normal route was blocked by an avalanche, and the driver told us that he used the GPS to find the road here, but the GPS kicked out for some reason." Sun explained while Susan rubbed her chin in thought.

"Moon?" Susan asked with a confused tone before Sun smiled.

"One sec, hay moon can you come here?" Sun said before Moon walked up to the counter, though she shyly poked her head around Sun's body while Susan's eye widened a bit.

"You two are twins?" Susan said in surprise while Wendy and Manly Dan looked over when they heard Susan's surprised voice while Sun and Moon looked to one another with confused looks before looking back to Susan.

"Yeah, twins aren't so rare here right?" Moon said which got Susan's attention which made Moon hide behind Sun's back which made Sun and Susan sweatdrop for a moment before Susan got their attention.

"Well...the only other twins that I've seen are Dipper and Mabel pines the younger twins and the grunkle twins Stan pines and Ford pines, the kids came to gravity fall's three years ago during the summer, and visit every year during the summer to visit their grunkles who lived here for years, aside from them, you two are the only other twins to come to gravity falls." Susan said while Sun scratched her head in slight confusion.

"Grunkles?" Sun said which made Susan smile a bit.

"Yeah, the combined words of grandpa and uncle, plural sense there's two of them." Susan said while she held up two fingers.

"They live in a building called the mystery shack, after a certain incident it had to be rebuilt and a few years after it was rebuilt, the handyman Soos was given ownership while the elder twins help around with small things, a few months before you guys came here, he asked his girlfriend Melody to marry him, everyone was happy for the duo, Dipper and Mabel surprised Soos and Melody by taking the week off from school to attend the wedding." Susan explained for a minute before Moon's stomach growled which made Moon blush when everyone in the room looked to her.

"S-sorry." Moon said before she hid behind Sun again while Susan smiled.

"Sorry for taking your time huns, so what will you two have." Susan said while taking a pen and little notebook from her pocket before Sun and Moon looked to her.

"If its a breakfast for dinner thing, then I'll take some Eggs and bacon, extra crispy with the bacon please." Sun said while Moon took a moment to think.

"Same as sun but can I get a couple pieces of toast with butter on them." Moon said quietly while Susan smiled again.

"Sure thing, take a seat anywhere, I'll bring your food to you two when it's done." Susan said before she walked over to the cooks counter while Sun and Moon walked over to the booth behind Wendy and her dad before sitting down.

Wendy turned around in the chair and smiled at the duo while Manly Dan munched on a large burger.

"Hay there you two, welcome to Gravity falls, my names Wendy Corduroy, My dad here's named Dan corduroy, he's got the title as the manliest man in gravity falls." Wendy said while she introduced herself while Dan looked over at the two twins and nodded before he bit into the burger again before the Twins sweatdropped.

"H-hi." Moon said before Dan looked up at Moon who looked away from Dan's gaze before he bit back into the burger again while Wendy chuckled a bit.

"Sorry about my dad, he can be intimidating sometimes." wendy said before Sun looked over to Wendy.

"No problem, it's kind of nice to talk with someone every now and then." Sun said before she spoke up again.

"My name's Sarai, though most call me Sun, while my sister her is named Moon, no nickname." Sun said while Wendy reached over the booth chair to Sun.

"Nice to meet you two, I came here with my dad to catch up, just turned 18 recently and moved into an apartment nearby, I work at the mystery shack, I was asked to put up that sign you guys might'ave seen outside." Wendy said before Sun's eyebrows raised a bit while she shook Wendy's hand.

"Ever sense we got here, the conversations normally had the mystery shack pop up, what's so special about that place?" Sun asked while Wendy smirked.

"Well...that's the mystery isn't it." Wendy said cryptically which made Sun and Moon sweatdrop.

"Isn't a line like that a little cliche?" Sun said while Wendy shrugged at the question before a couple plates got set onto the table which made the twins look over to see that Susan placed the plates in front of them.

"Dig in you two before the food gets cold, now then, what kinda drink do you two want?" Susan said while Sun smirked when she smelt the food.

"Well I'll take some sweet tea if you got it available." Sun said before Moon spoke up.

"Orange juice... please." Moon said quietly before Susan smiled while she wrote the order down.

"Alright, sweet tea and orange juice, coming up." Susan said before she walked away from the table before Wendy looked back to the twins.

"Well I'll leave you two alone now, enjoy your stop at Gravity falls." Wendy said before she turned back to her own plate before Susan walked over and placed the drinks on the table.

"Here ya go." Susan said while Moon reached for her wallet.

"How much?" Moon said while she grabbed her wallet before Susan took a moment to look at the receipt.

"Well... $7.50 is the collective total, drinks are free thanks to a promotion we are having." Susan said while Moon grabbed the required cash.**(I have no Idea how much it cost for breakfast for dinner at a diner)**

"Here." Moon said while she passed the money to Susan who grabbed the money before she looked to Sun and Moon again after checking the money.

"Alright then, enjoy the meal kids, if you need anything else just let me know OK?" Susan said before Sun smirked while Moon gave a small smile.

"Thanks Susan, if we need anything I'll give a call." Sun said before Susan smiled before she walked back to the counter.

The twins dug into their food while the scene shifted to when they finished eating.

* * *

**10 Minutes later**

"Phew, I gotta say, this was good food." Sun said before she pushed her plate away from her body before rubbing her stomach while Moon nodded in agreement before they got up from the table.

"Hay Susan, thanks for the food." Sun said while the twins passed by Susan and when they reached the door Sun turned back to Wendy and Dan she called to them.

"Hay Wendy, Dan, it was nice meeting you guys." Sun said while Moon nodded shyly while Wendy and Dan looked to them before Wendy waved to them.

"Bye guys, have a safe trip." Wendy said while Dan looked at them for a moment more which unnerved Moon before Dan bit back into his burger which made everyone sweatdrop.

"Wow, he must not be the conversational type." Sun muttered before she walked out of the diner with Moon in tow while the scene shifts back to the gas station.

* * *

**Gas station/ parking lot/ Sun, Moon**

"Gotta say, this town seems friendly, what do you think Moon?" Sun said with her arms behind her head while she looked to the sky while Moon looked to her when the two approached the bus.

However when Moon towards the bus, she froze before she could speak which confused Sun who looked back to Moon.

"Moon what's...?" Sun was about to ask before she saw Moon's frightened look, Sun turned to whatever Moon was looking at and her eyes widened in horror.

On the front of the bus was red letters, what it said frightened the twins to core of their very being before Sun read it out loud.

"**We-Welcome t-to Gravity F-Falls, Sun and Moon." **Sun read out load before the scene faded to black.

* * *

**TME walked continued along the road and saw the gas station up ahead, he then saw the bus with the two horrified kids before he looked to the readers while a chilling grin appeared on his face while black mist emitted from his body.**

**"Well dear readers, as you can see, things have turned south for our two heroines, who or what is responsible for doing this to the twins?, where is the bus driver?, find out next time on the aftereffect." TME said while he walked by the gas station before he spoke up one more time.**

**"I gotta say, I feel sorry for those kids, this story...is gonna get real dark soon." TME said before the scene slowly faded to black while one of TME's eyes turned pure white before the scene completely faded to black with his white eye showing for a few seconds more before fading while his chuckle turned dark.**


	2. Sun and Moon's Plan of action

**A portal opened above greasy's diner before a figure stepped out before the portal closed with a small bang before the figure walked over to the edge before the figure saw that Sun and Moon who looked at horror at the bus before the camera panned close to reveal TME standing on the roof before he looked to the screen before he grinned to the readers.**

**"Well dear readers, welcome to the newest chapter of the after effect, Sun and Moon arrived in gravity falls, however, instead of a warm welcome, someone is scheming something that involves the twins, the question right now is why?, a simple question with so many answers, instead of speaking more, I'll just let the story read for itself, now last time we left Sun and Moon in front of the bus." TME said with a grin while a dark mist rose from his body before the camera panned to the frightened twins.**

* * *

**Greasy's diner/ gas station/ Sun, Moon**

After panning from TME who watched the scene play out before him, Sun read the message out load.

"**W-Welcome t-to Gravity F-Falls, Sun and Moon.**" Sun read out loud before Moon fell on her rear before Sun noticed something on the ground under the bus which made her breath halt for a moment when she saw the red paint drip down onto the ground, like it was freshly painted, not only that but it looked like some of it was dripping out of the engine compartment.

Sun walked towards the engine with her body trembling in fear while Moon froze when she saw what Sun was about to do and tried to stop her when her imagination went wild, but it came out as frightened stutters so it was barely heard.

"S-S-S-Sun, Y-y-you s-shouldn't d-do t-that." Moon muttered while Sun ignored Moon to open the engine compartment slowly.

However, nothing in their imagination would prepare them for what they saw, and when Sun opened it and light from a streetlight hit the inside, Moon's pupils shrank before she screamed while the scene shifted to the diner.

* * *

**Greasy's diner/ ?/ Wendy, Dan, Susan**

Wendy and Dan were finishing their food while Susan was about to finish wiping the counters before they heard something that shocked the, greatly.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" ? shrieked which made Susan's one eye widen in shock while Wendy spit the soda she was drinking which soaked Dan's face before he got up from his chair while he wiped his face before he jogged to the door before Susan and Wendy followed after.

* * *

**Greasy's diner/ gas station/ Sun, Moon**

After the trio ran out of the diner, they saw Moon on the ground with a horrified look on her face which worried the trio Before Dan got a serious look on his face before he ran over to look at what caused the trouble before Wendy and Susan ran to Moon.

"Moon whats wrong!?" Wendy called out while she ran up to Moon before kneeling down and patting her shoulder to get her attention, however Moon could only raise her right hand and point in front of her while her face showed that something horrified her.

Wendy and Susan looked to where Moon was pointing, and what they saw horrified them greatly while Dan's eye's widened in shock while he pulled Sun out of the way of the engine.

What they all saw was something that would start a chain reaction that would shack all of gravity falls to the core.

The camera panned to the engine to show that the bus driver, the one who got grabbed last chapter, was stuffed into the engine compartment, and not in one piece, his arms where between the belt of the engine, his right leg was bent backwards before it was stuffed between the engine and roof of the compartment, his other leg was way in the back of the compartment and it looked worse then the other leg, his head was on top of the arms in a horrifying way, like it was on display.

The frightening thing that freaked everyone out more then the dismembered head was this, the torso which was oddly missing was finally found, however it looked like it exploded all over the entire engine compartment, covering everything in blood and gore, to be honest it looks a lot worse then it sounds, and I'm not even gonna describe where the organs where, use your imagination to amplify the horrors.** (seriously someone should have my head tested, this is some sick stuff I'm thinking of and you guys and gals are properly not thinking how horrible it really is.)**

Dan then saw the message on the engine's hood thanks to his height and closed the hood with a bang before he turned to the shocked group.

"Wendy." Dan said before he noticed that Wendy didn't react to his call and sense this was a serious situation cleared his throat, his daughter was possibly in danger if this guy was killed recently.

"WENDY!" Dan shouted which got more then the desired result, the entire group got shock out of their stupor and looked towards Dan who walked over to Wendy while she got up from the ground.

"Call the sheriffs and let Dipper know what happened asap." Dan said simply before Wendy nodded before she ran back to the diner to make the calls before Dan walked over to Susan. **(Dan's really taking charge with this one huh, must be the fact that sense his mind wasn't erased on a daily bases by the society of the blind eye sense they got taken out three years ago in this stories timeline, regained a lot of his intelligence back, that he did.)**

"Susan I need you to go to the mystery shack and get Ford, this might be more then Dipper can handle." Dan said before Susan turned and jogged to the diner before coming back out with a flashlight before running to the shack before Dan turned to Sun and Moon before he pointed to the bus's covered engine.

"Mind explaining." Dan simply said which shocked the duo before Sun's temper rose before she spoke to Dan, more like growled out while Dan just stood there.

"Whats to explain, our bus driver got ripped apart shortly after we got here to this town and you think it's our fault!?" Sun growled out while Dan rose one eyebrow before Moon started to hyperventilate from the memory after she got over the shock which got the duo's attention.

"Moon!" Sun said in worry before Dan walked to the diner which confused Sun while she tried to calm Moon down before Sun suddenly something brown block her vision for a moment before she recognized the object as a brown paper bag.

Sun grabbed it before she opened it before passing it to Moon who breathed in and out of it to try and calm herself down while Sun looked over to who passed it to her and was surprised to see that it was Dan himself, for a big guy he's surprisingly silent on his feet.

"T-thanks." Sun said before Dan cleared his throat before he spoke up.

"Listen, I might sound like a jerk, but this never happened here until you two got here, or three by the ripped apart bus driver, I'm just trying to look out for Wendy, after she moved out of the house recently and it's just her brothers now, and if Wendy left before you guys left,..." Dan said before falling silent while Sun gulped at the disturbing images that flew into her head when Dan said that, it was a scary possibility.

Wendy then ran out of the diner before she stopped in front of the group.

"The sheriff's are on their way, and Dipper said he can come in a few day's thanks to summer vacation approaching." Wendy said before she looked back to the bus before shuddering before she turned to Sun and Moon.

"Well...what now?" Wendy said before Sun took a moment to think before she felt a tug on her shirt and looked over to Moon who breathed into the bag a few more times before she spoke up, or tried to before she had to breath in the bag again.

"M-Mom..*Breaths in and out of bag*...D-Dad." Moon said which made Sun's eyes widen before she turned to Wendy while Moon sat on the ground.

"Listen Wendy, I gotta call my family and let them know what happened, can you keep an eye on Moon for a few minutes." Sun said before Wendy nodded.

"Sure dood, I'll make sure Moon here is safe when you get back, my dad here can help right?" Wendy said before looking towards Dan who nodded in agreement before Sun ran to the diner while Wendy and Dan looked to Moon who looked back and her breathing into the bag quickened which made the duo sweatdrop while the scene shifted to the diner.

* * *

**Greasy's diner/ next to gas station/ Sun**

Sun walked over to the telephone after she found it behind the counter and dialed her family's phone number and while the ring tone happened, she waited while having various thoughts.

_"What do I even tell mom and dad,..Oh hay mom, dad, it's me Sun, oh nothing, we just got stopped in a town in the middle of nowhere and had to stop here for a moment thanks to some bad luck, and whats more the driver was killed in a pretty sickening way, besides that fine, how are you guys doing?" _Sun thought before facepalming when she thought that was stupid to even consider, at least in that fashion.

_"I got to tell them, but how." _Sun thought before she heard a voice on the other end after the person picked up the phone.

"**Hello?"** ? said which made Sun sigh in relief before she spoke up when she recognized her mom's voice.

"Mom, it's me, Sarai." Sun said which confused her mom for a moment when she checked the caller ID and read that the call came from some place called Greasy's diner in gravity falls.

"**Sarai, where are Moon and you at?, the Id on the phone say something about a diner in an oddly name...town I guess if I'm reading this thing right."** The twins mom said before Sun sighed.

"It's... a really long story, and the ending is really bad, very bad." Sun said which worried the twins mom before she got Sun's attention.

"**What's wrong, are you and Moon OK?, are you in trouble, are you two injured!?"** The twin's mom said in a greatly worried tone for a minute which made Sun sweatdrop before she called to her mom to calm her down.

"Mom, Listen this is serious." Sun said which surprised The twin's mom sense Sun never raised her voice to her.

"I'll...be honest, I'm scared, but Moon's worse off, she's having a panic attack right now and I'm trying to calm her down, after that I don't know." Sun said before her mom went silent for a moment.

**"What happened?"** The twins mom asked which made Sun look down to the ground for a moment before she started to explain.

"I don't know what happened, but when we got to the gravity fall's gas station, Sun, Moon, and the driver left the bus, the driver suggested we grab a bite to eat while he took a look at the bus, and when we got back..." Sun explained before covering her mouth when nausea hit her hard at the memory of the Bus driver's remains.

"When we got...When we...*Sniff*" Sun tried to say before tears ran down her face while her mother got a concerned look on her face, however when she tried to calm Sun down, Sun shook her head when she remembered that Moon needed her and spoke up before her mom could.

"Mom, The driver died thanks to some horrible monster or person, I don't know what happened, but others besides myself and Moon have seen the drivers remains, ...it was horrible, the entire engine was covered...in the drivers remains after they were ripped apart and placed in various areas of the compartment like it was some sick exhibit, and the drivers torso wasn't found in a normal way, it looked like...it looked like it exploded all over the engine itself, painting everything red." Sun tried to explain calmly before another wave of nausea hit her.

The twin's mom covered her mouth in horror, normally this would be a nonsense situation, however Sun tries to take things seriously when it comes to Moon's safety and wouldn't lie about something like that.

"T-T-There are o-others who saw what I saw besides Moon, and their was a message, one that was to coincidental to pass of as chance,...and it was directed at Moon and myself." Sun said before The twins mom covered her mouth in horror.

**"Directed at...you two!?" **The twins mom said before Sun spoke up.

"Y-Yeah, it said, welcome to gravity falls, Sun and Moon." Sun said before the mother froze in shock before she shook her head before spoke up before Sun could continue.

"**Have you tried to contact the police or something, or tried to find a way out of that town." **The twins mom said before Sun sighed.

"That's the thing, the best here is most likely a sheriff, and the bus is messed up from just looking at it and there might not be another one for awhile, it just happened recently." Sun said while the twins mom thought before Sun spoke up.

"Look mom, this might be hard to hear, but until this thing blows over, Moon and I are stuck in gravity falls, it's practically miles away from the next town and it's pitch black outside now, Moon and I might have to stay in an inn for tonight, we can most likely forget about you or dad picking us up, even if you rush, it would take a week at best in that old car, maybe more if the weather's bad." Sun said before the twins mom spoke up.

**"What will you two do then?" **The twins mom said before Sun spoke up in a tired tone.

"I'll think of something, in the meantime try not to worry about us, when push comes to shove, Moon and I can do surprising things." Sun said before she said goodbye to her mom before hanging up.

Sun then turned to the door before she shook her head and smacked her cheeks lightly with both hands to calm her down, after all if she was scared, then Moon must be horrified about this.

Sun then walked to the diner door and walked out while the scene shifted back to the gas station.

* * *

**Greasy's diner/ gas station/ Moon, Wendy, Dan**

Sun walked out of the diner and towards the gas station and sweatdropped when she saw that Moon was on her back while she breathed in and out of the bag while her eyes were wide while Dan and Wendy tried to calm her down, though they were not getting very far when the bag burst.

"W-What happened." Sun said in a confused tone before the trio looked to her before Moon got up and ran behind Sun which made all three sweatdrop again before Wendy cleared her throat.

"Well... after you ran inside, Moon started to breath into her bag faster and we tried to calm her down, but after a couple minutes, Moon fell back and...you know the rest." Wendy explained before Sun sweatdropped again before she pinched the bridge of her nose from the oncoming headache she was receiving before she looked to Wendy.

"Hay Wendy, do you know of an Inn or hotel here that Moon and I can crash at?, we might be stuck here for a few days." Sun said which shocked Moon sense she thought they would get out of here soon.

"What!?" Moon muttered before Sun looked to her.

"We don't know when the next bus will be here, not only that, but sleeping in a safe place would be better then outside." Sun explained before Moon looked down before looking back to Sun before nodding in agreement.

"Hold on, sleeping in a hotel isn't possible, at least for you two, not the best in security, why not crash at my place, at least if you rest there I can protect you two, I got an ax that I use sometimes, and I learned self defense moves from watching training videos, I'm not even going to suggest hanging with my brothers, I love them, but they can get annoying sometimes." Wendy suggested which made everyone look to her before Sun smiled.

"Really!?" Sun asked in surprise before Wendy smiled.

"Sure, just need to wait for Ford and the sheriff to get here, then we can go after." Wendy said before everyone heard the sound of an approaching car before the group saw an old pickup truck roll in before parking nearby before an old man with a trench coat stepped out of the drivers seat before he walked to the group after he read the sign on the bus.

"So Wendy, Dan, what's going on exactly, when I talked to Wendy she sounded like she was having a panic attack and was talking to fast for me to keep up, I got that I was suppose to meet her here at the gas station and that something bad happened." ? said while the twins looked at the man closely.

The first thing the twins noticed that he was wearing a trench coat wit ha pocket on the left side of his chest, the other thing was the red sweater with some kind of belt on his chest, looked like it was connected to a sword sheath but there was no sword.

going lower, the twins saw that he was wearing brown pants, they couldn't tell if they were cargo or not thanks to the coat, his shoes changed from years ago to hiking boots that matched the coat in color.

Going to his head, he had scruffy hair that looked like it barely touched a comb, the glasses he wore were so square in shape that they looked like one fused rectangle.

The man turned to look around and saw the message on the bus before his eyes widened while Wendy spoke up.

"Ford, it's...well...you need to look in the engine compartment to know what's going on." Wendy said while the man named Ford turned to the bus while Moon looked away when Ford started to walk to the bus engine before chuckling.

"Oh Wendy, after the Incident with Bill, do you think that this is..." Ford said before he trailed off after opening the engine compartment.

"...worse." Ford said before closing the compartment before turning back and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"OK... this is definitely worse, nightmare fuel like no other." Ford said before he walked back to the group.

"OK, mind explaining what happened here slowly." Ford said before Sun stepped forward.

"Hello sir, my name is Sarai, or Sun, and this is my sister Moon, we got to gravity falls today." Sun introduced before she stepped to the side to show Moon who froze for a second before waving to Ford who waved back with a smile which got the twins attention.

"Six finger?" Sun said before rubbing her eyes to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her while Ford rubbed the back of his head with a nervous grin on his face sense he rarely talks with others about his fingers.

"C-Cool." Moon muttered which made everyone look to her in surprise which made Moon freeze again in shock before she ran behind Sun again, though Ford started to chuckle before full blow laughing which made everyone look to him in surprise before he calmed down.

"Hahaha...oh man, it's been awhile sense I last laughed that hard, and it's a first that someone called my extra fingers...cool." Ford said while Moon gulped before she spoke up quietly.

"I-I'm sorry, was I not s-suppose to say that?" Moon muttered before Ford chuckled.

"It's no trouble, it's just no one really complimented my extra appendages besides my family." Ford said before he looked back to the bus with a frown on his face while everyone else did the same.

"Again, mind explaining what happened?" Ford asked before the group turned to Sun who rubbed the back of her head.

"I don't know what happened, Moon, myself, and the driver, got to gravity falls an hour or so ago, he suggested we go eat in the diner and we did, we talked to Susan before ordering our food, met Wendy and her dad, ate the food after it arrived, walked back outside after paying, and now here we are." Sun explained in a rough story of what happened to them when they got in gravity falls before Ford rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmm, this is a problem, to many questions, not enough answers." Ford said before he looked to the duo.

"Look, I know this is unnerving, but do you two have anyplace to rest at for tonight?, we can try and solve this issue tomorrow." For said while Wendy smirked.

"No problem Ford, these two can crash at my place." Wendy suggested while Ford frowned before he reached into his pocket and grabbed a pouch from it before he handed it to Wendy.

"Well if they are staying with you Wendy then take this in case of emergencies." Ford said while Wendy pocketed the item while the twins looked on in confusion before Ford spoke up again.

"Now then, I'll wait here for the sheriff, you guys go on and rest, I have a feeling we're going to need it for tomorrow." Ford said before he turned to the bus and walked towards it before Dan turned to them.

"Let's go, I'll walk you three home." Dan said before he lead the way before Wendy shrugged her head with a smirk on her face before she followed her dad before the twins ran after her while the scene faded to black.

* * *

**The camera faded back to TME who saw that Dan was leading Wendy, Sun, and Moon away from the gas station while Ford stayed behind to wait for the ** **sheriff before he turned to the screen with a grin on his face.**

**"Well dear readers, this chapter might be a little short, but this is just the beginning of the first arc of the story, there is more to come later, however I won't spoil it for anyone." TME said before he opened a gate back home before dark mist rose from his body again while a grin appeared on his face before he went full on dark mode when he took one step into the gate.**

**"I promise though that this story's horror...is just starting, what will happen next..in gravity falls." DME said before he chuckled before he stepped inside the gate before it closed while the screen faded to black while the chuckles slowly faded to nothing.**


	3. Sun and Moon's time at Wendy's

**The camera panned in to show a figure walking along the sidewalk before the figure passed four others before stopping after a few seconds before turning towards the walking group before the camera closed in to reveal that it was TME who passed the group before looking to the readers after he continued on his way.**

**"Hay everyone, and welcome to the third chapter of The after effect, sorry it took so long, I was updating other stories...,anyway, last time Wendy invited the twins to crash at her place after the group found out about what happened to the driver, what will the twins do until Dipper arrives in gravity falls, lets find out." TME said before the scene shifted towards Wendy's group before they reached her apartment.**

* * *

**Gravity falls/ Apartment complex parking lot/ Sun, Moon, Dan, Wendy**

Dan led the trio of Wendy, Sun, and Moon towards the building while the trio talked to one another to pass the time.

"So what were you gals doing before you got to gravity falls?" Wendy said while the group walked towards the apartment complex before Sun and moon took a moment to think.

"Well we were traveling back to our home, however thanks to some odd things happening on the way, we found ourselves here." Sun explained to Wendy before the group walked inside and up to the female receptionist who bowed lightly to the group before noticing Wendy before smiling.

"Ah Wendy, back already?" The receptionist said before noticing Dan and blushed, she was a fan of Dan for various reasons before shaking her hear before Wendy spoke up.

"Yeah, listen Jill, I hope you don't mind but I need these two to bunk with me, something bad's going down and they have no way to get home right now." Wendy said which made Jill frown, she may have moved here a year ago and saw strange things every now and then in gravity falls, but she knew when Wendy got serious, it needed to be taken seriously.

"Sure, just try not to break anything." Jill said before handing Wendy her room key before she looked to the twins before she left the room to go to bed sense it was getting late.

Wendy turned to the twins before she suggested that they head to her room now so that she could use what Ford gave her before turning to her dad.

"Thanks for walking us home dad, have a safe trip home, and tell the trio I said sup." Wendy said which made Dan smile for a moment before hugging her daughter before he started to walk away, however he turned to the twins before saying something that shocked them.

"Listen, I may get that you two are here by some weird accident, but if anything happens to Wendy and it's your fault, then you wont just be dealing with a killer, remember that." Dan warned which surprised the trio before Dan walked away before anyone could stop him.

"Whoa, is he always like that?" Sun said while Moon hid behind Sun in fright before Wendy spoke up.

"Sorry about him, it's just my mom passed away years ago and he gets really worried about by brothers and myself, he's just trying to protect us sense we're all he has." Wendy said sadly before she closed her eyes in thought while Sun and Moon looked to her with worry.

"Sorry for bringing up bad memories." Sun said before Moon surprised the group by walking up and hugging Wendy for a moment before letting go before walking back behind Sun before Wendy chuckled.

"Hehe, sorry for bumming everyone... come on lets go." Wendy said after she took a few seconds to calm herself before she walked away from the twins before they followed with worried looks on their faces.

* * *

**Gravity falls/ Wendy's apartment/ Wendy, Sun, Moon**

Wendy walked up to her door while the twins waited for her to unlock the door before Wendy spoke up while she opened the door.

"Welcome to my bachelorette cave." Wendy said before opening the door before holding it open for the twins who walked in and looked around the room.

It looked like a standard apartment room, one bedroom, small living room, small kitchen, bathroom, all in all it looked it had room for only one person except for a TV that looked brand new, not HDTV brand new but newer then what the room originally had.

"Nice place, where do we sleep?" Sun asked before Wendy took a moment to think.

"You two can take my bed while I take the couch, it can fit two people." Wendy said before she grabbed the pouch for gave her from her pocket before she reached in and found some powder before she walked over towards the door before blowing it which made it hit the door which confused the twins.

"What are you doing?" Sun asked which made Wendy look to her with a smile on her face.

"Just a repellent that Ford gave me to repel pests." Wendy said which confused the twins before they looked to one another before shrugging before looking back to Wendy who walked over to the window before blowing more dust before tying it back up before she walked over to her couch before laying down on it and sighed in relief before kicking off her shoes before she looked over to the twins.

"Well what are you two waiting for, make yourselves at home." Wendy said before she closed her eyes before she drifted off to sleep before the twins looked back to one another again before they just decided to go with the flow and walked to Wendy's bedroom before they took off their shoes and laid on the bed to try and forget the horror they saw tonight while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Gravity Falls/?/?**

The camera panned to show a person on a building near the apartment complex, the figure saw the group go into the apartment, saw Dan leave, then saw the trio enter Wendy's room and smirked before jumping from the room before landing.

The figure then walked over to the door and tried to grab the handle but when the figure grabbed the handle, it's hand started to spark and burn which made it pull away quickly before examining it's hand with an interested look on it's face before chuckling.

**"Oh well, maybe next time...good night ladies." **? said with a demonic echo before grinning before turning away from the inn before vanishing.

* * *

**A couple hours later/ Gravity falls/ Wendy's apartment/ Wendy, Sun, Moon**

While Wendy slept on the couch, Sun and Moon slept on Wendy's bed, however Moon looked like she was having a nightmare.

* * *

**?/?/?**

The camera shifted from reality to the dream Moon was having, however it was more like a nightmare.

* * *

**Moon's nightmare/?/ Moon**

_Moon's nightmare was a bit...fragmented...but it went like this._

_First Moon was running inside of a dark cave while she supported Sun who was holding a wound on her stomach with another pair of twins running along side them._

_one was male, he had a brown vest with a long sleeved leaf green shirt to protect from mosquitoes while he wore dark brown cargo pants that ended with brown hiking boots, finally he wore a hat that looked like it would look better on a lumberjack._

_The other was female, she wore a bright pink sweater with a shooting star pattern on the front while she wore a pair of dark blue jeans that fit tightly on her hips but ended loose around her legs while she wore pink colored sneakers._

_Besides that, it looked like a silent movie with color that flashed from scene to scene, first was Moon helping Sun from a cell like place before they ran from something, Sun didn't have a wound yet, the second was meeting with the twin before they ran from the room while Moon supported Sun who had an injury on her stomach._

_Finally was a close up of Moon crying before the scene shifted._

* * *

**Gravity Falls/ Wendy's apartment/ Wendy, Sun, Moon**

"Moon... Moon!?... wake up!" Sun said while she shook Moon who looked like she was having one hell of a nightmare before Moons eyes opened before she gave the mother of all screams.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Moon screamed before she sat up abruptly before hugging her body while Sun fell back on the bed in surprise before she tried to calm Moon down by hugging her but was shocked at the shaking of Moon's body.

The door was opened with force by Wendy who was wielding an ax in her hand before looking around the room for something wrong before looking towards the twins before lowering her ax while she got a concerned look on her face when she saw Moon's condition.

"What happened?" Wendy asked before Sun looked to her before shrugging.

"I was about to find out, maybe she had a nightmare about the bus driver or something." Sun said before she placed her hand onto Moon's back before she rubbed Moon's back in a circle like motion.

"What happened Moon?" Sun asked in concern before Moon looked to her with worry in her eyes before she surprised the watching duo by hugging Sun before Sun resumed her back rubbing motion.

Moon didn't know what to think, she couldn't tell Sun and Wendy about her nightmare sense she could barely make it out, for all she knew, the stress was just getting to her.

"I-It was just a nightmare, I-I can't r-remember it m-much of it." Moon stuttered which made Wendy and Sun look to each other before looking back to Moon.

"You sure Moon?" Sun said before Moon nodded before she sat up before getting up from the bed.

"W-What time is it?" Moon asked before she looked for a clock before Wendy looked outside of the room before she looked back in.

"Around 5:30 AM, you sure your OK?" Wendy said before she walked over to Moon who nodded again before she looked around the room again before looking to Wendy.

"Ummm, where is the bathroom again?" Moon asked which made Wendy point to the other room within eyesight before Moon walked over to the bathroom before she shut the door before Sun looked to Wendy.

"So what do we do today?" Sun asked before Wendy looked to her while the scene shifted to the bathroom.

* * *

**Gravity falls/ Wendy's apartment bathroom/ Moon**

The sink was turned on at full blast, however Moon wasn't washing her hands, she was vomiting into the toilet after she got done with her business before the stress, the dream, and the memories started to get to her.

She was using the water to cover her noises before she stopped after a minute before she walked over to the sink, washed her hands and placed them on the sink before she tried to gather her thoughts.

"_What was... that dream about?" _Moon thought before she shook her head before she rinsed her mouth out with water from the sink before she walked out of the door and smelled something good which made her walk to the living room.

* * *

**Gravity falls/ Wendy's apartment/ Moon**

Moon walked into the living room and Saw Sun sitting on the couch before she looked to the kitchen and saw that Wendy was making breakfast which made Moon's stomach growl which got Wendy and Sun's attention.

"Hay Moon, how are you feeling, you were in there for awhile." Wendy asked before she flipped a couple eggs on the stove before she shuffled the pan for a moment before she placed them on a plate before walking over to the counter and placed them there to show two other plates with eggs and bacon before chuckling.

"Hope you don't mind having eggs and bacon for actual breakfast today." Wendy said before she grabbed a plate before walking over to the couch and grabbed the remote for the TV before turning it on before the group got one hell of a shocker when it turned out to be the news before Wendy took a moment to look at the remote in confusion before looking back.

"_This is Shandra Jimenez, bringing you the news in Gravity falls, I regret to inform you that a murder has taken place last night that involved an unknown bus driver, the scene of the crime was to horrible to show on video, however we have interviewed Stanford Pines who had this to say." Shandra said to the camera before the scene shifted to show Ford talking with Shandra near the gas station while the sheriffs hosed the bus engine while a large trash can sat near the engine._

** _"Excuse me, Stanford Pines, I would like to ask a few questions." Shandra said which made Ford turn to her in surprise before smiling._ **

** _"Hello Shandra, How can I help?" Ford said before Shandra cleared her throat before speaking up._ **

** _"Tell me Stanford, what happened here?, I would've shown what happened in the bus's engine but it was to horrible to show on TV, and what about that message to Sun and Moon, who are they?" Shandra ask before Ford's eyes widened at the questions before he leaned back a bit when Shandra practically thrust her microphone in front of Ford's face._ **

** _"OK, in order, First off I don't know what happened other then a bus driver being ripped apart by something or someone, if you remember the Bill incident from three years ago then something like this might surprise you but it is a shocker, at least with Bill we all survived, now...well you get where I'm going with this." Ford said after he stepped back before speaking up._ **

** _"As for the message, it seems someone here is after two people named Sun and Moon, the reason in unknown at this time but I hope to rectify that issue at a later time, for secrecy reasons I had Sun and Moon stay in a secret secure place for now, you may be a reporter Shandra, but I hope you agree that the less you know about this and those two people, then the better you are at keeping safe, and for anyone watching, try to stay indoors and keep the place secure, I am not joking when I say that this is a serious situation and needs to be handled rationally." Ford said before he grabbed the microphone for a moment before speaking up while Shandra glared at the scientist._ **

** _"I repeat that this is a serious matter, stay indoors if you can and keep the place secure, if you need to leave your home then try and stay in groups of twos or threes, the culprit is most likely still in Gravity Falls and is most likely armed and dangerous, if you remember Bill then this will be easy to say that this isn't a normal situation, I'll be investigating the situation so if anyone has any info, report it to the sheriff's or myself, that is all." Ford said before handing the microphone back to Shandra before Ford walked over to the bus while the scene shifted back to Shandra sitting at the studio._ **

_"As you can see, we need to keep a watchful eye out for any strange activity and report it to either the local law enforcement or to Stanford Pines at the mystery shack, so please stay in groups if you need to move around, this is Shandra Jimenez with the news, now for the weather..." Shandra said before the TV turned off._

"Well this is getting around fast, thought it would be kept silent or something to keep a panic from spreading." Sun said before she took a few bites of her breakfast while Wendy looked to her before shrugging.

"Maybe, but here in gravity falls, we try to do things different after what happened with Bill, helps with teamwork in a small town." Wendy said before Sun and Moon looked to her with confusion on their faces.

"W-Who's Bill?" Moon asked before Wendy finished off her plate before walking to the sink and placing her plate in the sink before turning to the twins and leaning against the sink before speaking up.

"OK, you really want to know?" Wendy asked while the twins nodded their heads before Wendy rubbed her head and sighed.

"Alright, before I do though, I want to let you know that others in town know this and that we all went through a lot to take Bill out, if you laugh or try to think that this is some joke then you'll be making a lot of people angry here in town, besides the nightmare we all lived through and Stan's memories nearly being taken with Bill, we got lucky in the end." Wendy said before glaring coldly at the twins who gulped and nodded before Wendy closed her eyes before she told her story.

"I don't know how it started or why it did but the best I can say it was like the end of the world in gravity falls." Wendy said while Sun and Moon looked to one another before looked back when Wendy continued her tale.

She explained about the weirdmegeddon event, how Dipper filled her in on how it started, how the group worked together to survive and fix what was broken, how things to time to recover after, Stan's memories, the trauma Wendy experienced, and a lot more while the twins sat there and just listened before Wendy finished before looking to the twins.

"Like I said before I started, if you thinks I'm lying or making this up as a joke then you will piss off a lot of people in town, if you still think I'm bluffing then we can head to various area of Gravity falls where weird things happen." Wendy said before Sun and Moon shook their heads no before Moon spoke up.

"I-It's not like we think your lying, b-but a demon?" Moon said before Sun followed up with another question.

"And if that's true, then why didn't this weird stuff effect the rest of the world?, you've got to admit that if we accept what your saying is true they why didn't the rest of the world hear about this?" Sun said before Wendy chuckled for a moment before speaking up while she looked to the ground.

"Well... from what I heard, there was a shield or barrier of sorts that kept the weirdness in Gravity Falls, and for the secrecy, well...we can keep secrets." Wendy said before she walked over to the couch before Moon spoke up.

"Barrier?" Moon asked before Wendy reached into her pocket and pulled out the bag from last night.

"From what I was told a year ago, Ford found out how to make a temporary shield against anything...I guess supernatural would be the case, in case the sicko who was after you was some kind of monster, this stuff would keep it away, unfortunately it is rare to come by and it doesn't last long, but it is undeniably the strongest defense we got right now." Wendy said before she walked over to the kitchen when she had an idea and took a minute to do something while the twins sat near each other to talk.

"What do you think?, should we believe her?" Moon asked before Sun shrugged.

"Well like Wendy said she could take us to a few weird places for proof, besides she let us stay here to rest and keep us safe from what ever ripped apart the driver, I'm kind of believing that it's what instead of who ripped the driver apart, kind of wish I had that powder stuff for future protection." Sun said before shrugging near the end before she felt something get dropped onto her hand which surprised her before looking upwards to a grinning Wendy.

"Ask and you shall receive, I may have said it was rare but it's not that rare, besides I got a lot from Ford last night, here Moon." Wendy said before she passed a small bag of the dust to Moon who looked closely at it and saw that it sparkled greatly.

"Thanks." Sun said after a moment before she pocketed the bad before Moon did the same before the twins saw Wendy went to her room and came back a moment later with the twin's shoes before she passed them to the twins before she walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sun asked before Wendy looked to the duo with a grin on her face.

"We...are heading to the mystery shack, place is a lot more roomy and has more protection there then here." Wendy said before she looked around the room and found her jacket before she looked around again and found her ax before she walked over and waited at the door before Sun and Moon looked to one another before they equipped their shoes, Sun though had to make a pit stop at the bathroom before Wendy did after she had to wait a few minutes for the twins to freshen up.

By the time the three got ready to leave, it was already 7:00 AM.

Wendy opened the door before the twins walked out before Wendy followed before closing and locking the door before the scene faded to black.

* * *

**TME was sitting on the roof of the apartment with a grin on his face while he saw the trio look around before walking towards the reception area with their guard up before TME looked towards the readers before waving.**

**"Howdy every, hope you like chapter three of the aftereffect, Sun and Moon bunked with Wendy, Moon had a nightmare, saw the news while eating breakfast, found out about Bill though they are skeptical, and the trio is now heading towards the Mystery shack, what horrible wonders will happen next, sorry if this chapter was a bit on the light side but think of it as the calm before the storm." TME said before he vanished in a flash of light before appearing above the reception area and saw the trio walk away while they chatted.**

**"I wonder what can happen next, find out next time on the aftereffect." TME said with a creepy grin on his face while a dark mist emitted from his body before a gate opened under him like a pitfall while he gave a two finger salute before he fell through before it closed with a bang before the scene faded to black.**


	4. Sun and Moon's trip to the Mystery Shack

**A portal opened over the mystery shack before TME stepped out, he looked around and saw that Sun, Moon, and Wendy wasn't around before taking the thinking pose.**

**"Strange, they should be here by now... Let's see if we can find them shall we?" TME asked the readers before he teleported to the inn that the trio bunked in before he saw them walk towards the main building from Wendy's room before scratching his head in confusion before double taking when he heard a banging sound before he realized what happened.**

**"OK...I think I just popped back right where I left off last time,... alright then, lets continue here." TME said with a grin on his face before he looked to the trio who entered the building.**

**"Well then, last off Wendy wanted to take the twins to the mystery shack, however a figure seems to have an eye on them, are they friend or foe?, find out now in the aftereffect." TME said before the camera panned into the inn lobby.**

* * *

**Gravity falls/ Inn/ Lobby/ Sun, Moon, Wendy**

Wendy walked to the counter and saw Jill at the counter, She grabbed her key before placing them on the counter.

"Hay Jill, we're heading to the mystery shack, see you later." Wendy said while pointing over her shoulder before she started to walk away before hearing Jill speaking up.

"I heard the news today, just be careful Wendy, OK?" Jill asked in a worried tone before Wendy turned to Jill before grinning.

"No problem, I got a few things to defend myself, if anything, I feel sorry for anyone who tried to hurt us." Wendy said before she walked to the twins before Jill felt a chill up her spine when the trio walked outside.

* * *

**Gravity falls/ ?/?/ Sun, Moon, Wendy**

The trio walked away from the Inn before Wendy spoke up while the trio walked.

"Well guys, anything you want to know about the mystery shack before we get there?" Wendy asked before the trio approached the arcade.

"Alright, what is the mystery shack exactly?" Sun asked while the trio walked closer to the arcade.

"Well...that's a tough one, anything specific?" Wendy asked while she looked around the area while keeping her guard up before Sun took a moment to think.

"Just one... who are we meeting there?, I think you said something about that Ford guy, but I remember you talking about someone named Dipper, who is he?" Sun asked before Wendy grinned.

"One of the younger twins, Dipper, was the more serious of the twins, he used to be the main investigator of all the supernatural stuff in Gravity falls after Ford vanished years ago, Ford left three journals that told of his findings, I saw Dipper carry around journal number three around a lot around before it was destroyed which help him greatly." Wendy said while the trio walked by the arcade before the trio saw Greasy's diner.

"After Ford returned, Dipper worked more with Ford on a project to combat Bill, one of them was getting Unicorn hair thanks to Mabel." Wendy said while Sun and moon looked to one another in shock before looking to Wendy while she walked by Greasy's.

"Unicorn!?" Sun and Moon said at the same time before Wendy sighed which confused the duo.

"Yeah, long story short though, Unicorns here are jerks, if you run into one, just ignore it, may look sweet but they got twisted minds." Wendy warned before she continued to follow the arrows to the mystery shack before Sun and Moon ran up to her.

"What happened?" Sun asked before Wendy sighed again.

"Well... the long story it this, From what I heard before, Mabel was sent for Unicorn hair to block Bill from doing anything to us while we where in the shack, Long story about getting there, we found the place where they live or at least visit." Wendy said before she walked along a path while the twins followed.

"Before we got the unicorn hair, Mabel tried to see if the Unicorn thought she was pure of heart." Wendy said while continuing along the path while the twins followed while Sun and moon listened.

"But instead, the Unicorn said Mabel was not pure of heart, long story short, Mabel tried to do a lot of good deeds but the Unicorn said she was still not pure of heart, long story shorter, we, as in Candy, Grenda and I, tried to get the hair without Mabel by using pixie dust to knock the Unicorn, however Mabel stopped us before we could get it." Wendy said before seeing the shack past a few trees while the twins saw the shack with surprise.

"Now for the final part of the story." Wendy said before the twins looked back to her while she continued.

"When Mabel stopped us, the Unicorn woke up and said Mabel would never be pure of heart sense it saw her holding the scissors I had, while Mabel started to cry, two more Unicorns appeared before they revealed that the pure of heart thing was crap, another long story short, we kicked the Unicorns butts before they they gave us some of their treasure and hair to get us to leave them alone, we also learned that morality is relative, afterwords Dipper and Ford made the barrier that kept Bill from trying anything to us in the shack." Wendy explained while she walked to the front door before stopping.

Wendy turned to the twins with a grin on her face before she held her hand to the door.

"Welcome to the mystery shack, home of the gravity falls supernatural and the people who study them." Wendy said before she pushed open the door before the twins walked in before Wendy followed a moment later.

* * *

**Gravity falls/ Mystery shack/ main lobby/ Wendy, Sun, Moon**

When the trio entered the room, they saw various things scattered around the room which made it look like a shop to Sun and Moon who looked around the room in awe.

However before the twins could really browse the shops items, however they heard the sound of heavy footsteps before hearing someone speaking up.

"Welcome to the mystery shack Doods." ? said before the trio saw a heavy set man, the twins didn't want to be rude, but they thought that they saw a humanoid beaver man, and from what they heard from Wendy, they might run into beaver people for all they knew.

"D-Doods?" Moon muttered before the man looked to the duo with a smile on his face before chuckling.

"Hehe, you two must be Sun and Moon, I heard about you guys from Wendy, follow me if you want to see Ford, he's in his lab, Names Soos by the way." Soos said before he walked over to the vending machine before he pressed a few keys on the machine before it swings open like a door which made the twins eyes widen in shock before Wendy walked by them which got their attention.

"Come on guys, you want to figure out who the killer is right?" Wendy said before she walked past Soos who held the door open before the still surprised twins followed while they tried to process things while they walked down the stairs and towards an elevator.

The group got in before it started to lower while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Gravity Falls/ Mystery Shack/ ?/ Wendy, Sun, Moon, Soos**

After the elevator stopped they exited to see that they were in a lab of sorts with a cloth blocking a window on the other side.

A door next to the covered window opened to show Ford before he noticed the group.

"Ah, hello everyone, you get here with no trouble?" Ford asked before he sat at his desk while Wendy chuckled a bit before she spoke up.

"So far so good, I talked with the twins here about the Unicorns along the way before we got here." Wendy said which made Ford sigh in frustration when he remembered the Unicorns before he spoke up.

"Well... we can talk about Unicorns later, but we need to get to the real problem." Ford said before he turned to a tablet behind him before he picked it up before moving it over to a large table.

When he set it down, the group walked over when he booted it up and read it before getting shocked at the title that was on a six fingered image, well.. Soos and Wendy did, the twins just looked confused.

* * *

**The Combined updated Journal by Stanford Pines.**

* * *

"A new journal?, and high tech too." Wendy said while she looked at it before Ford spoke up.

"I had copies of the journals written and hidden in places that not even Stanley or Dipper know of, I then put all the data I collected into it before placing them into different hiding places again, what you see right now is the three journals with their updated contents." Ford said while he sat back in his chair before Wendy looked to him with a curious look on her face.

"How will this help us?" Wendy asked before Ford got a serious look on his face before he spoke up.

"Well, I looked up three possible creatures who could possibly do this, but as for the motive, that is still a mystery that needs to be looked into." Ford said while he took the tablet before opening it to one of three pages.

"One is the shapeshifter, as the name implies, it can shift if form into anything or anyone, it may want revenge on the town itself if it escaped from the cryo pod if it broke, it is an old machine so it's a possibility, as for why it might want Sun and Moon here, no clue." Ford said before Wendy shuddered, she had some bad experiences in Ford's old bunker, the twins looked to one another before they waited for the other two suspects before Ford turned the page.

"The second is the Spider lady that I've heard from Stanley when he took the pine twins and Mabel's friends on a road trip around Gravity Falls." Ford said before he continued.

"She's a creature that has the ability to become a human looking woman, thankfully, I know what she looks like in human form, as for motive, she maybe angry at everyone who went there before they escaped back to Gravity falls, she's unlikely though sense it's been three years sense we heard from her and like earlier, she has no idea about Sun or moon." Ford said before he continued again.

"But I've heard strange things from the Spider ladies area lately so I just want to be safe then sorry." For explained while everyone looked confused, Soos and Wendy heard about the spider woman, but never met her before while the Twins just looked more confused before everyone looked to Ford who looked extreamly grim.

"And finally... this might be the work of Bill." Ford said grimly while Soos and Wendy paled greatly before Wendy spoke up urgently.

"Are you kidding me man!?, Stan nearly got his entire mind wiped to waste that guy and your telling me he's back!?" Wendy said with worry in her tone while Ford held up his arm in a calming manner.

"It may not be Bill, but you can't deny that he might've had something planned in case he was ever beaten, as unlikely as it sounds for Bill, he is... crafty, even if Bill has nothing to do with this, there might be a connection to him somehow, just... call it a gut feeling." Ford said before he looked to the tablet journal before he sighs again while Wendy leans against the table the tablet was on before looking to Ford.

"So what?, we check out the first two and if they have no connection, then what?" Wendy said before Ford took a moment to think before he looked to the Twins before speaking up.

"I suggest that Sun and Moon stay here for safety, the Shack has the best defenses in Gravity Falls against the stronger level beings of the supernatural, they can even stay in the twins old room until Dipper and Mabel get here." Ford said which confused the twins somewhat before Sun spoke up.

"Hold on, I get this Dipper person, but who's Mabel?" Sun said which made everyone but Sun and Moon smile before Wendy spoke up again.

"If Dipper was the main investigator before Ford, then Mabel was his assistant who did the more physical stuff, shes just a fountain of energy most of the time if you want a general description, but it's better to speak with her in person." Wendy said which confused the twins before Sun spoke up again.

"Err... so what do we do until then?" Sun said before Ford took a moment to think before grinning.

"Tell me, do you want to learn more about Gravity falls?" Ford said before Sun smirked while Moon frowned, she had an odd feeling about all of this before speaking up.

"W-Why ask that?" Moon said which made everyone look to her which made her flinch from the attention before Ford spoke up.

"Moon was it?, tell me, do you believe in the supernatural?" Ford said before Moon took a moment to think before she spoke up again.

"W-Well, not really, it's a-an interesting subject, b-but until we got here, nothing w-weird happened to us." Moon said before she looked around to see everyone looking to her with surprise before Moon blushed before hiding behind Sun which made Ford chuckle before he spoke up again.

"Well Moon, why don't you and Sun take your time and read up on the creatures of Gravity Falls, it would be a benefit to learn what the creatures can do and what their strengths and weaknesses are, should also give you two a common thing to talk about with Dipper and Mabel when they get here." Ford said before he grabbed the tablet before passing it to Moon who took it with slight surprise sense she expected Ford to pass it to Sun.

"W-Why pass it to me?" Moon asked before Ford grinned a bit before speaking up.

"Well... long story short, you two remind me about Stanley and myself before we had a falling out years ago, managed to make up somewhat but it was only recently that we finally buried the hatchet so to speak." Ford said before Sun frowned a bit before speaking up.

"Falling out?" Sun said while Ford frowned.

"It's... a long story, but thanks to my brothers selfishness back then, I was denied a sponsorship to one of the best collages back then and had to go to one of the low budget ones, my brother was kicked out shortly after my family found out that the invention was broken by him, one thing lead to another afterwords before I found myself here in Gravity falls." Ford explained before he continued while everyone listened.

"I was trying to study more about Gravity Falls, but thanks to an experiment that went horribly array, I... was forced to leave Gravity Falls for years before my brother helped me get back, but thanks to certain issues before I was forced to leave, we only made things worse between ourselves when I got back." Ford said while the memories continued to play out in his head.

"It wasn't until we got the very end of dealing with Bill that Stanley and I made up before things got better, though he had a serious case of amnesia to work through afterwords the incident." Ford said before he remembered how bad he felt when it was him who wiped Stan's mind blank before Stan somehow regained his memory bit by bit after they had him read a book of memories made by Mabel before they left for home three years ago.

"Stanley and I went around the world for a couple of years to go on a treasure hunting adventure before coming back to Gravity Falls after we heard about Soos getting married, long story short after, we moved back into Gravity Falls and the rest is history, or in my case ancient history." Ford said before chuckling while Soos and Wendy chuckled as well before the duo looked to the tablet before looking back to Ford.

"Well... thanks." Sun said before Ford grinned a bit before looking to Moon before speaking up.

"Try to relax Moon, this is the safest place in Gravity falls after all." Ford said before he got up from his chair before walking to the elevator before turning to the group.

"Anyone want to join me with telling Stan that Sun and Moon are staying here?" Ford said while Soos nodded before he followed Ford.

"Sure dude, I got to check if any costumers came anyway." Soos said while he followed Ford out of the room while Wendy walked to the twins.

"Well you two, I'll be heading out for now, got to let my dad know I'm OK for now so I'll be back later." Wendy said before she walked to the elevator after it returned before she headed up as well before the twins found themselves alone.

"W-What now?" Moon said before Sun took a moment to think.

"Guess we should look in this thing to see what we're up against." Sun said while she pointed to the tablet in Moons hand before Moon nodded before she tapped the screen while Sun pulled up some chairs before the duo sat down to look at the screen while the scene faded to black.

* * *

**A portal opened near the Mystery shack treeline before TME stepped out before looking around before looking to the readers with a grin on his face.**

**"Well everyone, I hope you like the story so far, sorry for the late updates with this story but I'm working on others besides this one and The Dimensional Saga in my main project." TME said before he looked to the mystery shack.**

**"Now some of you might be wondering, why did I choose those creatures?, and how do they fit into this?, well... you can find out in a couple chapters sense the younger pines twins are appearing in the next chapter, until then, read well and stay healthy." TME said before a gate opened behind him before he stepped through before it closed with a bang before the scene faded to black.**


End file.
